SLAP IT, IM HALF GOD
by BrainZombieFood
Summary: This is a crossover between Percy Jackson and the Olympians/victorious, Tori Vega is a Demi God, And she discovers this when she found the camp gate, now that she knows her life will turn upside down!
1. Chapter 1

Tori Vega's POV

I was Riding my horse Mc Duck, don't judge me, i wasn't very creative that day, on a trail ride, He had jet black fur and main, he blends in at night time, it's weird, it's just me and animals connect, like i get what they're saying, and they know what I'm saying, I'm Riding Mc Duck, when i come across a woodsy part, i immediately stop with a "whoa" and pulling back on the reins, here i am staring straight into a woodsy area, i feel a tug like something feels like it's drawing me to it, i starting trotting, then picking up the pace into a full run into the woods, i don't know where I'm going, I'm just following my gut, i immediately stopped, staring at a gate in front of me, i looked at the writing at the front, it was writing in Greek, but the weird thing is, i can't read real words but i can read Greek, "hmmm what's Camp half Bloods, sounds creepy" i said then realized i was talking to myself, i got my feet out of the sterips and slide of the saddle, "stay boy" he immediately did as i asked, i starting walking to the gate, just as i was about to go through the gate, my phone rang, i quickly grab my phone answering it

"Hello" i asked rather annoyed

"Darling! I saw Mc Duck not in the stall and the paddocks, so i guessed you're out riding him, i need you to come back home! Dinner is ready" My dad said

"Okay dad, Im-im coming!" i heisted

"Are you okay sweetie" my father asked concerned

"Oh yeah, feeling great! I got to go I'll see you in a bit!" I said ending the call, with one last glance at the gates, i walked to Mc Duck, as soon as i got to him, and he kneeled down, making it easier for me to get on him

"Awww thanks Mc Duck" i said Happily, climbing on the saddle, he did a little head nob, i smiled "that's a good boy, now come on dinner time" he did a nay, and we started sprinting, my brown hair blowing in the wind, Helmets are for people who don't trust their horses, i trust them with my life

Little did she know, someone was watching the whole scene in the shadows and quickly ran to the camp when the brunette was out of site

LOGAN'S POV

I went out of the gates, because I'm kind sick of it being crowd'y, i just want to get out and have some space, when i got walked out the gate, i heard really fast trotting and a nay, i quickly hid behind a tree, as i looked a saw a jet black horse, with a beautiful brunette with amazing cheekbones, she looked shocked at the gate, oh god i thought, that's when i got surprised 'hmmm what's Camp half Bloods, sounds creepy' i Chuckled inside my head, but then i quickly stopped, how did she read that! She must be a half god, my thoughts got interrupted by a phone ring, she answered, what I'm guessing on the other line is her dad, when she hang up, she glanced at the gate one last time, then walked to her horse, what also shocked me is that the horse kneeled for her! She thanked him, and talked to him like he was a baby, the horse responded with head nod and nays, then they went running off, probably back home, i quickly ran into the camp to tell Mr. Brunner that there may be another half god in the area!

"MR. BRUNNER! MR. BRUNNER!" i shouted, Grover my best goat man stopped me

"Where's the fire" he joked, until he saw the panic look on my face "there's no fire...right?"

"NO! But i think there might be another Half Blood in the area" i said

"Really how do you know?" Grover asked quickly

"She was able to read the sign of the gate!" I said

"we better head to Mr. Brunner quickly and wait a she...is she hot?" Grover asked, i gave him a look that says 'Not right now' look he did a quick 'Right' and then we both ran off with a mission to find Mr. Brunner

I put all Mc Ducks tack away, and quickly groomed him, and feed all the horses, i quickly ran to the house and sat at the table, my dad serve a delicious vegetable lasagne, I'm a vegetarian, I'm not going to kill a helpless animal, my dad's voice brought me out of my thoughts

"how was the ride" my dad asked, starting a small chat

"Great actually! But-umm i got a question" i said

"Shoot" my dad grinned

"when i was out for a canter, i came across a gate" when i said gate, my dad tensed

"uhh-what kind of gate?" He asked a bit to quickly for my likings

"A gate with a sign at the top saying camp half blood, it sounds creepy!"I said chuckling, dad did a little panic mixed with nervous chuckle

"Dad, are you ok?" I asked concerned for my dad

"uhhhh yes-no i need to speak to you...about your mother" My dad said, he never talked about mum, so i was eager to know about her "she-she was special, you just got to believe me Tori and don't think I'm crazy but, your mother is a God" i stopped awe struck, with my mouth wide open,

"what-what god?" I stuttered

"Artemis" my dad said

"wait, didn't she like, break a promise" i asked

"Yes, yes i guess she did, but we were in love" My dad said, i awww'd but got straight back on track

"sooo I'm half god" i asked

"yes, yes you are, that's why you're so great with animals, and you know you get certain powers from her, i know you can command animals to do as you say, and I'm pretty sure to can transform people into anything you please, your great with arrows and great strength, that's why you beat you cousin in play fighting" he chuckled

"get some sleep and we will talk later, you got school tomorrow!" he said, i groaned and went and took a shower and got changed into PJ's and went into a deep sleep


	2. WHAT THE FREAK THE FREAK OUT Chapter TWO

Tori's DREAM

"Tori" A sweet Gentle voice said, i was standing in the woodsy area, i was looking around, looking for the voice of the UN none person, that's when i saw a woman come out of the shadows

"mu-mum" i stuttered

"Yes" she smiled, i was awe struck of her beauty

"You're here" i smiled

"i can talk to you through your dreams" she smiled

"Um mum" i asked

"Yes my child" She was coming closer to me

"ca-can i hug you?" after i said that, Artemis had a full on smile and put her arms wide open, i ran into them, and we hugged what felt like forever, it was so comforting, finally we pulled from the hug, and my mother was looking at me

"My dir, you must wake up, we will see each other soon again, goodbye my pretty" and that's when i woke up, my hair sticking to my forehead from all the sweat and me breathing heavy

I got out of bed, took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and put my hair in a tight pony tail, i put on my brown boots, Black leggings and a red flano shirt unbuttoned with a black shirt, i looked at my clock to see that its 4:51am, the sun still hasn't gone up, i quickly but quietly went down the stairs and out the wire door to the stables, when i opened the big barn doors, to see all the horses stick their heads out, i smiled and quickly tacked up barni, she is a chestnut beauty, i quickly hopped up on her, and got into a fast pace out of the farm land to the where the gate is, i was full out sprint like race horse fast, but quickly pulling hard on the reins when i nearly hit into two guys, one with piercing blue eyes, and the other African guy that's on crouches

"I am so sorry, i got too caught up in the moment riding i didn't see you" I said quickly trying to explain myself, i did 2 quick short whistles right after the other making the horse kneel down so it's easier for me to get off her, the guys looked amazed

Logan's POV

We talked to Mr. Brunner about the demi god that might be in the area, but found out there's more than one, so Grover and i, are going to a school named Hollywood Arts, we got out the gates and started walking down the woods path, we heard really fast trotting noises that we getting louder and louder, before we know it, a chestnut horse with the same brunette on her, she just stopped in time before she would of knocked us over 'I am so sorry, i got too caught up in the moment riding i didn't see you' she did 2 quick whistles and the horse kneeled down for her so she can get off, i saw Grover had an amazed face and mouth wide open, i probably had the same expression

"umm-it's ok" Grover said i smiled nervously, she looked behind us,

"Where did you guys come from?" she asked curiously

"We came from our cottage that's out hang out spot" Grover said very quickly

"Oh" she said still not entirely convinced but let it pass

"I'm Logan, and this is my friend Grover, i was wondering do you know where holly wood arts is?" i asked

"uh yes, if you want i can show you, one sec" she quickly ran to her horse and whispered something in its ear, the horse nodded and turned around and trotted away, me and Grover where shocked and amazed, she's a Demi God, but the real question is, which God is her parent?

"Well, it's not far of a walk from here" She smiled and we started walking

LOGON'S POV

We talked about each other (not about them being half bloods) for 15minutes until we got to the school

"Well this is Holly Wood arts, I'll take you to the main office and you can get you schedule, and locker keys and your books" she said

Once we got all our stuff Tori showed us our lockers, everyone's lockers were decorated, apparently you get to decorate them yourself, as a way to express yourself

"So, can i see you're schedules?" we gave her our schedules

"AWSOME! We have the first 2 classes together, then i have one with me and Grover, then Percy and Grover, then me and Percy, then the rest is on your own! Right now we have my favourite subject with my favourite teacher Mr. Sikowitz; we all know he is a Half blood, that's how we got into this school

"Awesome, should we go?" I said

"Sure lets go" we walked in there, as soon as we opened the door all eyes were on us i guess were late

"So glad for you to finally join us Ms. Vega Oh i see you met Perc-Logan and Mr. Grover" he was about to say my real name but i want it not none until i know who the half bloods are

"Ok everyone! You are French and someone stepped on your foot" after that everyone started hopping around going, talking in a French ancient, me and Grover must of have a weirded outlook on our face because Tori was laughing at us then she said in French Ancient that i got to say is hot "Oh don't worry, his always like this, you should see when his out of coconuts" she laughed again

"OK! EVERYONE TAKE A SEA-" he got interrupted by a guy, holding a sensitizer, something about him doesn't seem right "uh i need to see, Miss Vega, Miss Valentine, Mr Shapiro, Mr Harris, Mr Oliver, Miss West in my office please" the guy said

"Um, may i ask why Lane?" He asked, knowing that something's not right from the tense in his body

"No, just come on guys" they all got up and put their bags on their backs" they all started until a girl with Red hair stopped and said "Tori, aren't you coming" She smiled innocently

"I don't wanna" She whined while sinking in her seat with her legs and arms spread out lazily, i chuckled

"Miss Vega this is Quiet Important" She Groaned and stood up and swung her bag over her shoulder after the man finished his sentence, they walked out of the classroom

"Percy, Grover can you go with them please" we quickly ran out to follow them

Tori's POV

As soon as we got in the office, he shut the door behind us, then transformed into a creepy thingy

"HELLO HALF BLOODS"

And that my friends, is a bad attempt of a Cliff Hanger :P i hope you enjoy it! I'll update soon!


End file.
